Image searching is now supported by most search engines. Conventionally, a user enters a text-based search into a browser and the search engine returns images related to the search terms. Moreover, some search engines provide suggested search terms for a user, either for text-based searching or image-based searching. For example, some conventional web browsers display a listing or array of selectable images and/or textual descriptions. In some existing solutions, a user may click on these images/textual descriptions to launch a search or otherwise obtain more information about the clicked-on representation. Traditionally, these same representations were provided to all users of a browser or site, generally because their relevance or popularity. These conventional systems provide no personalization for users.